<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Angel Gets Jealous by jeonghanniebutter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880180">When Angel Gets Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghanniebutter/pseuds/jeonghanniebutter'>jeonghanniebutter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top To Bottom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Deepthroating, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Jealousy, Jeonghan is jealous, Kinks, M/M, Mouth gag, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Seungcheol is clingy with Jihoon, Sex Toys, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Yoon Jeonghan, explicit - Freeform, jeongcheol - Freeform, top becomes bottom, top to bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghanniebutter/pseuds/jeonghanniebutter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're mine, Choi Seungcheol. And when I say mine, I don't fucking share!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top To Bottom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Angel Gets Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan diverted his gaze at Seungcheol who is currently clinging his arms into Jihoon's waist. That boyfriend of his is really getting into his nerves. He even go as far as squeezing and slapping Jihoon's ass playfully so the other won't think differently.</p><p> </p><p>But not in Jeonghan's thought that Seungcheol is just making him jealous. He wants to see the other side of his boyfriend. He wants Jeonghan to dominate him.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol noticed that Jeonghan is staring at him that's why he leaned unto Jihoon's neck but not that close. But in Jeonghan's view, it would look like he was kissing the younger's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Practice hours is already finished that's why all the members are already having some fun time and playing with each other.</p><p> </p><p>When Seungcheol heard the practice room's door shut loudly, he smirked victoriously.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheol-hyung take your hands off of, Jihoonnie! Jeonghan-hyung is not here anymore!" Soonyoung shouted. He obliged to what the younger said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>All of the members aside from Jeonghan knows his plan. Of course they have to know. Why do you think Jihoon would agree to him clinging so annoyingly if this isn't planned.</p><p> </p><p>"I can see you're really in trouble now, Cheol." Jisoo on the side who is using the vaccum cleaner. He lost at rock, paper, and sccissors game. He's smirking like a mad man.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah base on the looks on Jeonghan-hyung eyes, I can see he's hurt and mad." Mingyu who's backhugging Wonwoo stated.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get going."</p><p> </p><p>"Cheol-hyung, you owe me dinner later!" Seungcheol can hear Jihoon's shout from behind.</p><p> </p><p>He walked and head to the practice room's door and head to their manager as he told him that he's going home first. The manager told him that Hannie went home already and said that he looked so sad and angry at the same time. And he's not even talking to anyone like he used to do.</p><p> </p><p>When they head to the dorm. Seungcheol reached for the room that he and Hannie shared. The two of them have the biggest room compare to the others.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol then opened the door of their room and he saw his boyfriend on their bed. He's hugging Seungcheol's pillow and he's madly looking at Seungcheol's picture on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>At this point he felt bad. Maybe he have been too far on making him jealous. He walked near him. Seungcheol's eyes widen when he saw what's placed on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>It's their sex toys collection.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get near me when you're not naked." Seungcheol stopped from walking with what Jeonghan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hannie, I—"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you 20 seconds. And in that 20 seconds, if I saw you with any clothing on, I will just punish you more." He swallowed his saliva with what his boyfriend said.</p><p> </p><p>'Damn! His voice is so scary. I really made him mad.' Seungcheol thought.</p><p> </p><p>"10, 9, 8, 7......."</p><p> </p><p>He stripped himself fast until he's completely naked. He's not used to this kind of tone, Hannie is using. Seungcheol is quite scared and excited at the same time. Why? Because he's finally going to see this side of Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan rose up from the bed and stand up. Jeonghan stared at his eyes that made him almost melt. He walked to Seungcheol's side and caressed his boyfriend's shoulder with his soft palm.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hannie. I'm so—"</p><p> </p><p>"Shhhh." Seungcheol shuts his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeonghan reached Seungcheol's back he pushed his boyfriend harshly on the bed, earning a groan from Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan then grabs a handcuff and put it on Seungcheol's wrist and he connects it to the bed's headboard. He also put a blindfold in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After those. Jeonghan also removed all of his clothes and sit on his boyfriend's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn you." Jeonghan whispered then put a nipple clamps on Seungcheol's nipples.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhh!" A groan of pain escaped Seungcheol's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hannie..." Seungcheol breathed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fucking mad, Cheol." Jeonghan said as he faced his boyfriend's neck. "So fucking mad at you for making me jealous." He then bites his boyfriend's neck hard that it almost bleed.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan picks up a gag and then put it on Seungcheol's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"You're mine, Choi Seungcheol. And when I say mine, I don't fucking share!" And then pinch the nipple clamps on his boyfriend's nipple, but not enough to injure him. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend badly, but he knows that the pain he's feeling is a pain that can pleasure Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan removed the blindfold on him. He looked at his boyfriends eyes and smiled devilishly when he flinched again at the second time he pinched the clamps.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol stared at his evil smiling boyfriend. He can't help getting turned on at the rough treatment.</p><p> </p><p>This is what he wants. To be dominated by Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me." Jeonghan gets a fistful of Cheol's hair. They stared at each other. "You seems so turned on. Do you like the pain you're feeling." He smirked at his submissive boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol moaned and nod his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I know your plan of making me jealous, Cheollie." Jeonghan whispered while kissing his boyfriend's chest. Cheol's eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"Shua told me about your plan, baby. You know he never kept secrets at me." He continued.</p><p> </p><p>"You want me hard right? That's why you're making me jealous? You should've told me, baby, I'll gladly do it for you." Then Jeonghan's eyes burns mad again.</p><p> </p><p>"But you still choose to make me jealous, and that hurts me a lot, baby. A lot." He gritted his teeth and removed the nipple clamp on the left nipple and pinched it hard using his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Tears pooled Seungcheol's eyes because of the harshness. He tried to get his boyfriend's attention by groaning. Jeonghan smirked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What? You want me to stop? But you want this right? You want this side of me?" He said and did the same thing on his other nipple. That made Seungcheol cry from both pain and pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>After Jeonghan enjoys the nipple torture, he let's go of it and then start licking and playing with it to ease the pain.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeonghan felt his dick standing up, he stops playing with his nipple and made his boyfriend suck his dick. It's not hard to make him do it since he's wearing a mouth gag.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol on the other side, to make Jenghan happy, he used his tongue to massage the sensitive nerves on his boyfriend's dick.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh Cheollie! Your tongue is so good!" Jeonghan grabbed the back of his head and made him choke on his dick.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol is used to this since he loved pleasuring his boyfriend so much.</p><p> </p><p>"You better suck it good, Cheollie, because that's the only lube you'll get and you won't get any preparations." Jeonghan said with finalization in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol whined because of what Jeonghan said but managed to focus on making his boyfriend's dick as wet as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pulled his dick out of his boyfriend mouth and position himself in front of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>He opened Seungcheol's legs so wide that he almost stretched. Without a warning he pushed his dick inside his boyfriend's tight hole.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmmpppphhh!" Seungcheol cried in pain. This is the first time something entered his ass without any preparations. He realized that his boyfriend is really mad at him. So much.</p><p> </p><p>"So tight! Damn ughhh!"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan removes the mouth gag on his boyfriend's mouth and started miving in and out of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha-Hannie. P-pease slow down." But Jeonghan just smirked at him and moved more fast, and this time it gets rough too.</p><p> </p><p>"Na-uh. This is a punishment remember?" Jeonghan said and then grabs Seungcheol dick and pumps it faster.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol moaned in pleasure, his dick flowing out pre-cum. He's reaching his peek and Jeonghan noticed that, that's why he picks up a cock ring on the bedside table and puts it on the dick of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck Hannie! Don't do this to me Ugggh!" Seungcheol beg his sadist boyfriend who's smiling devilishly at him while thrusting inside him rough and fast.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan just continued pumping Seungcheol's dick knowing he can't cum even if he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Frustrated groans came out of Seungcheol's mouth due to the cock ring that's blocking him from cumming.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck I'm cumming ugggh!" Jeonghan groaned and after a few more thrust he spurt his seed inside his lover.</p><p> </p><p>While he's still inside Seungcheol. He played with his boyfriend's nipple using his fingers and his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hannie...."</p><p>"What, baby? You want to cum?" Jeonghan smirked at him. Seungcheol nodded desperately.</p><p> </p><p>"Then convince me baby. Tell me why do you deserve to cum after making me jealous?" Jeonghan said as he continues to play with Seungcheol's nipples.</p><p> </p><p>"Please Hannie. I've been a bad boy because I made you jealous, and I'm really sorry for that. But I just did that because I missed you dominating me. So please. Let me cum." Seungcheol begs with puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that works, baby." Jeonghan then smiled. A pure smile not a devilish one.</p><p> </p><p>He take his dick off of his boyfriend ass and uncuffs his hand. He pulled him to stand up on the bed and hands him the handucffs. Seungcheol brows furrowed, not having any idea what Jeonghan wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Handcuffs me on the back, Cheollie." Jeonghan odered and Seungcheol obliged.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan kneeled down in front of his boyfriend with handcuffs on.</p><p> </p><p>"Now have your revenge on me baby. Have a revenge because I teased you and I didn't make you cum. Fuck my mouth, fuck my throat, deepthroat me until I can't breathe. Gag me with your big dick, baby. Fill my mouth with your cum and make me swallow it."</p><p> </p><p>With Jeonghan's words, Seungcheol's eyes darken. He grab a fistful of Jeonghan's hair as he removed the cock ring he's wearing and then he inserted his dick on his boyfriend mouth. Fucking his mouth like what he said.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol didin't feel any guilt when Jeonghan chokes on his dick, tears running down his eyes and saliva dripping down his chin. He know his boyfriend. He loves to be treated like this. Like a little slut he is. Jeonghan is a masochist.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of gagging and choking. Seungcheol pinched Jeonghan's nose and then cums dip in his throat sticking his dick down there.</p><p> </p><p>"Swallow it, Hannie. You won't breathe until you swallow it all." Seungcheol ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan closed his eyes and swallow his boyfriend's cum not wasting any drop of it. After he swallowed it all. Seungcheol remove his dick on Jeonghan's mouth and removes the handcuffs also.</p><p> </p><p>They both lay in the bed. Jeonghan laying inside his boyfriend's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for making you jealous, baby. I love you." Seungcheol said and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Cheollie. But still, fuck you for making me jealous." Jeonghan stated and pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol leaned in and kissed his pout away.</p><p> </p><p>"Jealous, Angel."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol whispered then pamper Jeonghan's face with kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! This is the first story I've written here. Let me know your thoughts about this story on the comment section below. And if you like this one, please give me a kudos!</p><p>-</p><p>twt: @ynbnnmlk<br/>curiouscat: @ynbnnmlkyyy<br/>wattpad: jeonghanniebutter<br/>second ao3: wonranghae</p><p>-</p><p>story will be posted on wattpad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>